metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken
The Kraken is the final boss from Metal Slug 7/''XX. Information The Kraken is an ultimate weapon brought by the Future Rebels to help launch another Morden coup d'état. It is equipped with with super thick photon armor which even protects it from lava as well as various weaponry from the future, such as cylinder grenades, and an ultra huge cannon. It is also equipped with armed tentacles for recharging its energy with lava. Details The Kraken is found in the final mission first exiting the Big Gate to save Morden. It is then seen residing near the edge of the volcano with various tentacles connected to it. The player stands on scrap material floating on lava inside the volcanic crater. The boss fight comes in two phases. Phase one is fighting each tentacle one by one. The tentacles emerge from the lava and attempt to smash the player or rotate its segments to destroy the scrap metal. It can also fire electric balls or toss chunks of magma. Once every tentacle is destroyed, the Kraken floats to the battle arena where phase two begins. The Kraken can: *Dive under the lava, creating waves of lava in the process, and produce sensor mines to destroy the scrap metal. Then it will submerge directly beneath the player and destroy the scrap metal it smashed through. *Fire an enormous cannon shell, that can bounce off the scrap metal, from its giant cannon. *Drop magma boulders from its very bottom. *Drop cylinder grenades that bounce once before exploding. *Summon small projectiles called Satellite Ammo in a circle and toss them individually. Pods occasionally linger around the arena backing up the Kraken; grenades and weapons appear after destroying them. It is noted that the timer does not reset between phases. The Kraken starts to sink into the lava once destroyed. The ending credits show the main cast, Morden, and a few Rebel soldiers huddling on top of the sinking Kraken before Rumi arrives to the rescue inside of the Regular Army Helicopter. In Other Games Metal Slug Defense The Kraken first appeared in the ''Metal Slug Defense x Battle Cats collaboration event's cutscene from the 1.34.0 update. Morden attempted to bring in the Kraken from the Big Gate but summoned the Battle Cats instead. The cats then drag Morden away from the Big Gate. It also appeared as deployable unit in the 1.41.1 update. It has a 999 AP cost to deploy and has 60,000 HP at Level 40. ''Metal Slug Attack The Kraken makes its reappearance in the "Black Future" Extra Ops with its AP greatly increased to 2,000 in silver (1,600 in platinum). Multiple variants also debut in this game. The Kraken and Kraken MK II are created by the Future Rebels while the Golden Kraken and Master Kraken are modifications by the present Rebels. Variants Trivia *The Kraken is very similar in appearance to the Sunken Town bosses from the game ''In The Hunt. *Kraken's tentacle sprite is a recolored version of the Worm Mecha sprite. Category:Vehicles Category:Rebel Vehicles